Mew Ichigo the loner
by Junsui Bara
Summary: What if Ichigo Momomiya was a loner? what if Masaya isnt in the first chapter? What if Ichigo wont join the Mew Mews? what if Ryo is a perv.? what if... you just read the story? Rated T just in case. and no idea for a genre, im making it up as i go
1. Mew Ichigo the loner

Summary: Ichigo Momomiya is a typical loner until she runs into a chimera animal! Why wont she join the mew mews? Where is Masaya? Why is Ichigo's outfit pink? And why is Ryo a perv.? Find out!

Flame: Bleh… the summary sucks.

Ryo: You BET it does!

Flame: *beats him with a crowbar*

Ichigo: riiiiiiiiiiigggghhhhhtttttttt………. Anyway, Flame doesn't own us!!

**Chapter 1- Ichigo the Loner**

"Ribbon… Strawberry…. CHECK!" My Strawberry bell shot out a big blast that defeated the chimera animal in one hit. The four Mew Mews, the blond guy that's always following them, and that weird little puff ball thing looked at me with big eyes- I could tell even though I didn't look in their direction.

"Who… who are you?" The green mew asked. I smirked and turned towards her. "You don't need to know my name." The shorter bird mew stepped forwards- I could tell she was pretty uppity by the way she held herself. "Oh, so you can just come in and save us then walk away?!" I looked at her.

"Um, yeah. But, I didn't do it for _you_."

"huh??"

"You stupid girl. If I hadn't come, you would have never beat that puny little alien." Now she was ticked. "Why you-! We could have!! We don't need your help!" The littlest mew- the monkey - said "But Mint-chan! That's the last mew mew!! Of course we need her, na no da!" So her name was Mint? I raised my eyebrow. "Ahem. Sorry, but I have absolutely NO intention of joining you."

The green mew looked at me with big eyes still. "But Neko-chan, we all have to work together to get rid of the aliens! And…. Well, WE need you!" I looked at her steadily in the eye.

"I can get rid of them myself- I don't need some immature team dragging me down."

"But being in a team makes you stronger! It fills your heart with love, and compassion!" I looked at the time on a big clock hanging overhead. Dang it there's school tomorrow! I turned back.

"Bye bye. Call me next time you need help… if I'm available, I may come." Then I disappeared into the shadows- but to where I could hear them. "That-! Why does she have to be our teammate?!? Shes so… so-!!!" "Calm down Mint!" figures.

I shook my head, and ran home. Right outside my house, I touched the small pendant on my choker, transforming me back to my human form- Ichigo Momomiya. I laughed to myself as I walked in my front door. They were so clueless! I mean really.

Every one of them went to my school- I see them in the hallways all the time. As I ate my dinner (ramen) alone, I reflected. Why was I so against being in a team?? Oh… I don't know. I guess I really would rather be alone and get the job done, and on top of that, its THEIR faults I'm some freak. I have been a loner ever sense my parents died and my best- and only- friend moved. I planned to stay that way.

I washed the bowl and lay on my bed, quickly falling asleep.

_I walked home on my way from school- I couldn't believe I even went to school. Both my parents died just a week ago… no relatives… I refuse to go to a shelter- I would rather live on my own. _

_I sat down on a bench as I walked into the park. I had already finished my homework at school, so I really had nothing to do for today. I put my backpack down and yawned. Maybe… a nap? Just a cat nap. I dozed for not even a minute when I heard a loud growl. I opened my eyes irately. _

"_What do you wan…" I gaped as I looked into the jaws of a large shark-like animal. "aaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" I jumped up and climbed up a tree, when I saw something gold sparkle beside the shark-thing. It was trying to reach me, but it was pretty slow. I jumped down, grabbed the sparkly thing and raced up another tree in record time._

_Seeing the animal thing was still confused, I examined the little shiny object I picked up. It was sorta ovalish, but had a pointed bottom. It had a pink heart design… and a… whisker design at the bottom? I stood up in the tree, full of curiosity. _

"_what… what is this?" Just then, the monster attacked! "Ah!" I jumped down and- whatever possessed me to say this I still don't know- I yelled "MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORIPHO-SIS!!" _

_I was enveloped in this weird light… and a cat… an Irimote wild cat? (I knew this because of it's distinct spots… we just studied endangered animals in science. Oh look! School was useful for once!) The cat walked up to me- strange, because they are so shy- and... I picked it up! Wait… why did I…? Then… it went INTO me!!_

_By this point I was hysterical, but I couldn't do anything! It was like I was frozen! _

_But then… the light dissolved, and I felt a new strength, a new power inside me. `What is this feeling?` I looked up, and the weird monster thing was about to attack again! _

_I hissed (?!) at it and jumped over its head! Woah! I have some power! Wait, how do I have this power?! No! Can't think of that now! I flicked my tail in front of me, `MY TAIL??!!?!?` and the ribbon around it shrouded in light and produced a little pink, fuzzy heart-shaped thing with a bell in the middle of it._

_`What the?! THIS is my weapon?!` Oh well! "Ribbon… Strawberry… Check!" bubble-like things shot out from my weapon and clouded the alien, and it disappeared. _

_Phew, ok. Now what..? I looked down to realize I had more than just a tail… I had a whole outfit! It was pink…. A strapless dress that only fluffed up at my knees where it ended. I had a thigh belt (pink of course) on my right leg, dark pink boots, little puffy pink arm things, and pink gloves! Talk about pink over-load._

_I rubbed my head… then felt… CAT EARS?!? IM A MUTANT FREAK!! I bent over to catch my breath and saw a small puddle. Looking in it… MY EYES AND HAIR! THEYRE PINK!!! AGHH!!!!!!!! WHAT DO I DO?! WHATS HAPPENING?! IS THIS SOME SORT OF UNNAMED PUBERTY I HAVENT HEARD OF YET?!?_

_I was about to fall over when I had an idea- what if I touched that pendant thingy that did this in the first place? Yeah! I tried that, and sure enough, it worked._

_I turned back to normal, but the little pendant was still in my hand. I decided I better keep it- just in case. I looked around- thank GOODNESS that nobody came to this park. Hmm… I better be going home. Yeah…_

_I grabbed my bag and started walking away, but then I heard THEM. I hid behind a tree- out of sight- as five people came into view. Well.. four MUTANT people, and a regular blonde guy. I peered closer to realize… they're like me! _

_Well, none of them were half cat, but there was a short yellow one, a monkey I think, a tall green one… cockroach? Some sorta bug... I mean she has antenna. Then an even taller purple one… she was obviously a wolf. And finally a blueish one… definantly bird. _

_Then there was a tall blonde guy… he looked around and said "Akasaka-kun said it was here… I guess there was a glitch?" _

"_No way. I mean, did you see the light? I'll bet you the fifth mew mew just came and whipped its butt." Muttered the purple wolf one. Blondey guy looked surprised. _

"_But to take on a chimera animal all by herself…. She must be pretty powerful! But it could happen…if so, she must be freaking out!" (You have no idea, Blondey) "Mew mews, keep your eyes open for her! Remember, she will have a mew mark. Ok team, lets look for her!"_

_they all nodded and started looking around, the bird-girl heading towards me! I got outta there fast._

_`So it's called a chimera animal huh… and a mew mark?` I started looking around my body- there it was, sure enough- on my inner right thigh… easy enough to cover up._

_`So I'm a mew mew huh? Well I'm not going to be their team member… they did this to me! I nodded. I will just have to defeat the animals alone! `Yes,` I nodded to myself, `I will protect everyone!` _

I awoke and shook my head. Why did I just dream of my becoming a mew mew…? That happened only last week, so I'm sure that's why it was so fresh in my mind. I looked at my alarm and almost screamed- school starts in TEN MINUTES!

I jumped outta bed and almost passed out from hitting my head on the floor so hard. I rushed to get ready and I ran out the door.

"Ok!" I resolved to myself. "Today's the day I am finding out their names!" I was about halfway to school- YES! I wont be late today! – when I hit someone square in the stomach.

I fell backwards, and he tried to catch me, but ended up falling as well. "Sorry miss…" He gasped, startled. "yeah- OH!" I almost yelled 'HEY ITS BLONDEY!' but that would give me away. Though… apparently it didn't matter. Because my school uniform was a skirt…. Well it went up pretty far. I wore shorts, but they were really short. "A mew mark!" He gasped. "YOU PERV.! WHY ARE YOU LOOKING THERE?!?! GO AWAY!" I pushed the now pink-faced guy away and jumped up, about to bolt. However, dang his skills, he jumped up and a fist came towards my face. I saw little cats running in circles, and the last thing I remember was him saying, "Lets have a little chat…" and then I blacked out.

Well how do you like it?? I don't know how many more chapters there will be, but please review!!

Ichigo: Why am I some loner?

Flame: its all a part of the story.

Ichigo: but I don't wanna!!!

Ryo: Why am I referred to as a pervert? And WHY WAS I BLUSHING?!

Masaya: Where am I??

Mint: You got my character all wrong, I am so not uppity

*silence*

Mint: What?

Flame: riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiggggghhhhhhhhtttttttt………….. anyway, I hope you will continue reading, and thanks for reading this far anyway!


	2. You don't have to be alone

So far…

"_Who… who are you?" The green mew asked. I smirked and turned towards her. "You don't need to know my name." _

_"But Neko-chan, we all have to work together to get rid of the aliens! And…. Well, WE need you!" I looked at her steadily in the eye. _

"_I can get rid of them myself- I don't need some immature team dragging me down." _

_On top of that, its THEIR faults I'm some freak. I have been a loner ever sense my parents died and my best- and only- friend moved. I planned to stay that way._

_The last thing I remember was him saying, "Lets have a little chat…" and then I blacked out._

Chapter summary: Ichigo is cat-napped, Mint gets knocked unconscious, and Ryou takes baths with blow-up sailor moon dolls- and the mews have photographic evidence! There's never a dull moment- time for Chapta two!

Flame: I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew!

Ichigo: right! Mia Ikumi does!

* * *

**Chapter two: You don't have to be alone**

"Is she ok? What did you do to her, Shirogane-senpai?"

"She's gonna be fine! I only knocked her unconscious."

"She deserved it, if you ask me."

"Nobody asked you."

"What. Ever. Now, when is Miss. Im-so-importaint going to grace us with her presence?"

I opened my eyes slowly, and then I jumped up into a crouch. I eyed all of the mew mews and the blonde guy warily, then hissed in annoyance as I realized there was another man, and he was blocking the only was out. I mean, I could probably take him. (No guy in an apron that has a long ponytail looks very intimidating.) But I would rather not chance it.

"Why did you take me here? What do you want?! And IF I AM LATE FOR SCHOOL YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!!!"

By now I was glaring a hole in blondey, and trying my hardest not to attack him right here and now.

"Calm down, pinkey."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN PINKEY, BLONDEY!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN BLONDEY?!?!"

"YOU, YOU MORON!"

"Please be quiet and have some cake Ryou. Please excuse him, madam, for he has quite a temper. Please call me Akasaka-san. But please, to whom do I have the honor of meeting?"

By now, ponytail guy- I mean Akasaka-san was kneeling in front of me, and had somehow got my hand in his.

"Oh! Um… Momomiya, Ichigo, at your service Akasaka-kun."

I was a little startled by his grace and charm… he was a true gentleman!

I noticed Blondey- no his name was Ryou… Shirogane? – was sulking in the corner. ( Tamaki- for those who read OHSHC ) I sweat-dropped. What the…?

"Ichigo is such a beautiful name!"

Oh yeah… that guy still had my hand! I slowly pulled out of his grasp and politely stopped his useless rambling.

"Please, Shirogane-san, WHY am I here, and did you do anything pervy when I was asleep?!"

He blushed red. "Why in the WORLD would I do that?!?!!"

The four mew mews cornered him, crowbars threateningly in each of their hands, and Akasaka quickly exited the room.

"Shirogane-kun!! What have you done to our teammate?!?!"

"NOTHING!"

"You do realize that if you don't tell us the truth… we can post pictures of you taking a bath with your rubber ducky and your blow-up dolls of Hannah Montana and Sailor Moon, right?"

"As well as the ones of you playing with your Power Rangers and Princess Tutu dolls, na no da!"

"They are ACTION FIGURES!! AND YOU BETTER NOT!! ALL I DID WAS POINT OUT HER MEW MARK THAT JUST HAPPENED TO BE ON THE INSIDE OF HER THIGH!"

"WHY WERE YOU LOOKING THERE!?!?"

"I'm sorry!! I didn't mean to! I swear!!"

"So you looked there OUT OF HABBIT?!?!"

"NO!"

"Give up, na no da! Pudding thinks you cant win this war."

Ryou realized that Pudding was right, so he want back to sulking in the corner, and the other mews just went back to where Ichigo was sitting. She realized for the first time that they were in their human form. The Purple mew extended her hand.

"Don't pay any attention to him- we don't. I'm Fujiwara, Zakuro. This is Fong, Pudding," She gestured to the short yellow money one. In response she jumped up and down.

"Pudding likes you already, na no da!!"

"..ok? Your… energetic…" she nodded.

"Yeah and I am-"

"Azaiwa Mint, correct?"

"Am I that important that even a nobody like you knows my name?'"

THUNK

She hit the floor, out cold.

"I don't take smack."

"Umm… please excuse me, Ichigo-senpai, but please don't hurt Minto-chan. She really meant nothing by it. Oh! I am Midorikawa, Lettuce, by the way."

I nodded.

"I'm sorry; I usually have a better temper, but being kid… Cat-napped is really eating me."

Lettuce was now attempting to awaken Mint, though Pudding and Zakuro seemed unconcerned. Apparently that has happened before. I sweat-dropped.

I turned again to Ryou.

"Why am I here?"

He turned towards me, and got to his feet.

"You are here, Ichigo-san, to be a member of the Tokyo Mew Mew squad. Like it or not, you were chosen to be a teammate, and not just any, but the leader."

"Excuse me? Like I said before, I have no intention of joining you. And, ME leader? Not until hedgehogs fly."

Ryou and Akasaka exchanged looks.

"Well…"

"Hedgehogs FLY??!?! Crud."

"Anyways, Ichigo-san, would it really be so bad? Being in a team means you don't have to be alone." Lettuce spoke up.

I cringed. That's what HE said…

_~Flashback~_

"_You don't have to alone Ichigo." My eyes widened. _

"_A…Aoyama-kun? Why are you hugging me? You will leave me too! Don't tell me that…." I sobbed into his shoulder, regardlessly. My mother and father just both died in a car accident…. And they said they would always be there… but look now! They left… leaving her alone…_

"_I wont leave you Ichigo. You don't have to be alone."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

_~two days later~_

"_Ichigo! I'm so sorry…."_

"_Why? Why are you so sorry Aoyama-kun?" _

"_We are moving….."_

"_What?! But… I will be…"_

"_I have faith in you. Make friends. I will be back in a few months.. but until then, please don't hold it against me. There's nothing I can do… I am so sorry."_

"_You…YOU PROMISED!"_

"_Ichigo!"_

_But it was too late… I was already racing home. No more would I meet him in the park… I would be alone… It had to be that way. I would never get hurt again. Never. I will be alone for as long as I live._

_~End Flashback~_

"NO! I am not your teammate! I will NEVER be!!" I sobbed and buried my face in my hands. "I am meant to be alone…."

"No!! Ichigo-senpai, I promise! We will be here!" I looked up, and my broken expression met her green eyes, and I could see something inside her come to an understanding. "Oh…. You were hurt before." It wasn't a question.

Somehow, I saw that I could trust her. I nodded and she hugged me. I laid my head on her shoulder.

"He left… he left me all alone…." She stroked my red hair.

"Its ok Ichigo-senpai. Its ok… we wont do that…. Its ok… you can trust us."

I looked up at her in surprise. I… trusted her. Why did I trust her? I smiled shyly.

"Please, call me Ichigo." She grinned.

"Lettuce."

Somehow, I gained a new friend, and somehow, I knew that this girl had been hurt the same way I had.

"Lettuce…. Um, I really don't know how to be a good friend. I never really had any…" She looked at me with sympathy.

"I didn't have many either, so I am not really a good friend…" then she brightened and held both my hands. "Lets learn together, ok?"

I smiled. "Ok!"

Unfortunately, Mint had to pick this time to wake up.

"She… she HIT me!!" I smiled at her apologetically.

"I am sorry, Mint-san.

At that, everyone's -but Lettuce- jaw fell to the floor.

"_She apologized?!?!?!?!" _is probably what was going through everyone's head, but Lettuce said, "I am glad you are really being a good friend! Minto-chan, please accept her apology."

She only nodded dumbly.

"So if I am your… teammate…. What do I have to do?"

Shirogane handed me a package.

"What's this?"

"Go change into it, and then I will tell you your first assignment." I did as I was told, and as I was changing, I realized that this was just a pink version of the outfits the other Mews were wearing. WHAT IS WITH PINK??!?!?!!

I finished changing and came outside.

"It fits."

"Right. Now take this to table 7." He handed me a pie.

"What?!"

"As of today, you are an official waitress at Café Mew Mew."

"WWHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?!!!?!??!!?!?!?!?"

* * *

**So how was it?? Please review and let me know what you think! Oh, and Kish WILL appear in the next chapter, I promise. (I got a review of that! =D ) Originally, her acceptance into the team was going to come in later chapters, but i decided it would go well here**

Flame: This is my honored guest in the AU, say hi Gigi!!

Gigi: HI!!!! SAY HI SHINIGAMI PET!! (Gigi has a magical leash that attached itself around Ichigo Kurosaki's (from Bleach) neck, and so he is now her Shinigami pet.)

Ichigo Kurosaki: Feh.

Gigi: Ryou, why are you sneaking around… are those photos?

Flame: He has the pictures!! (mentioned in story)

Gigi: Get him, Shinigami pet!

(Ichigo drags Ryou to Flame, who suddenly has a black background and a metal baseball bat.

Ichigo K.: ooo.. wouldn't wanna be you, buddy.

Ryou: ooooo….

Flame: *starts hitting him*

Ryou: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Gig: I wanna whack Ryo with a bat too....do u have a bat I can borrow?  
*hands Gigi metal bat*  
Gigi: MWAHAHAHAHHAH!!!!

Ichigo K: O.O *turns to Ryou* be afraid. Be VERY afraid. She can single-handedly tackle HSGs, (hot shirtless guys) trust me, I have witnessed her strength!

Gigi: *starts whacking him really hard*

Ryou: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gigi: now let the shinigami pet have a whack at him!  
Ichigo: I'll pass

Gigi: More for me 3 *WACK*  
Ichigo: crazy b-

Flame: NO CUSSING! *whack*

Ichigo: Ow! she hit me, AGAIN!

Gigi: *still whacking Ryo* don't..*whack*..bla-*whack*-me OTHERS*WACK*  
Ryo: OW! MY SPLEEN!

Gigi: *rests metal bat on shoulder* anyone else wanna whack?

Ryo: noooo... mooorrreee....  
Flame: he said, OHHHH Moooorrreeee!!! lets get em!  
Gigi: 3 it's go time

~~~~~~~THE REST OF THIS AU IS CENSORED FOR HUGE AMOUNTS OF BLOOD AND GUTS, THANK YOU!~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Fate is Cruel!

So far…

_The last thing I remember was him saying, "Lets have a little chat…" and then I blacked out._

"_You do realize that if you don't tell us the truth… we can post pictures of you taking a bath with your rubber ducky and your blow-up dolls of Hannah Montana and Sailor Moon, right?"_

"_You…YOU PROMISED!" "Ichigo!" But it was too late… I was already racing home. No more would I meet him in the park… I would be alone… It had to be that way. I would never get hurt again. Never. I will be alone for as long as I live._

"_I didn't have many either, so I am not really a good friend…" then she brightened and held both my hands. "Lets learn together, ok?" I smiled. "Ok!"_

"_As of today, you are an official waitress at Café Mew Mew." "WWHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?!!!?!??!!?!?!?!?"_

Chapter summary: Introducing Kish, heartbroken and looking for a perfect girlfriend!! Ichigo is definantly reconsidering joining the mew team. Ryou still physically abused. Ryou still deserves it.

**Chapter 3: Fate is cruel**

"Ichigo-san! Table 14, if you please." I glanced up from my broom, where I was sweeping the floor in the kitchen, to see none other than Akasaka coming my way, holding a bright ice cream.

"Um, no. I already told you, none of this waitress crud. I aint no girly servant, and I can stick to sweeping and dishes. Besides, if you want some slave, get Mint-baka to get off her lazy butt for once and get her to do it. Its not like she has anything better to do." He looked a bit startled after my long speech, but I didn't read his expression for long- my attention turned back to my duties- That were NOT being a waitress. I had agreed to stay at the café on two conditions, 1- absolutely NO waitressing, and 2-I got cake. Everyday. Lots of cake.

"I…. I'm sorry Ichigo-san. I just thought….. never mind. I will be going now." Akasaka walked sullenly away, but I could tell he was faking, so I went back to work.

_Back and forth_

_Back and forth_

I put my broom up and sat down on a small chair in the kitchen. I stared out into the distance. We had officially been a `team` for about two weeks, but we do absolutely NOTHING!! _Sure we work here, but we haven't defeated a single chimera animal. Not one. So whats the point?! All we do is serve cake!! Why am I even in this thing anyway? Man…. This is annoying._ I shook my head, attempting to clear it of mew mew drama.

But that was a mistake. Now my thoughts wondered even more…. To _Aoyama-kun. What was he doing now?? Is he missing me?_ The hole in my heart throbbed painfully where he had unintentionally stabbed it. _No he doesn't miss me. He is just…. He probably has a girl-friend now!! Dang him…. Why did he leave me?!! Why?! Am I just not GOOD ENOUGH?! Was it… MY fault? _The tears were forming… I needed to get out of this place! I have had enough of being cramped here every weekday after school!! I ran to where Akasaka was putting frosting delicately on a cake.

"I am leaving early today- bye." I stated, keeping my voice cool and level with many years of practice, and before he could reply, I was running into the locker room. I changed with a speed a cheetah-mew would be proud of, and ran out the door, the tears almost here.

I sped through town, and to a little park. As usual, it was deserted, so I felt a strange comfort in it. This place wouldn't tell me I needed to grow up, or be strong. This beautiful park wouldn't tell me that I couldn't come here. It instead welcomed me with open arms and I finally let the tears overflow. This wasn't a little pity-party cry. This wasn't a `my-life-sucks` sob. This was a total meltdown that was so hard, I could feel each inward breath in the very pit of my stomach. I knew that I would have a major headache after this, but I didn't care. I needed this.

"Wh-wh-WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?!" I screamed silently to myself- to Aoyama. "DO YOU HATE ME?! WAS IT ALL A LIE?! You said… you said… you said you loved me…." I spoke the last part aloud. "Why? Why then did you desert me like this?" I went to a little bench underneath the big willow tree, and sat down. I rubbed the temples on my head and tried to get the impending headache to not appear, and thankfully, it didn't come very badly. I sighed and sunk into the bench, putting my head on my shoulder. I looked up at the old willow, who looked wisely down at me.

"Ohhh… mister tree… wow im talking to a tree… but I guess its only sane considering what I have been through. Ok. Well…. I need someone who will be there for me. Who is kind, but doesn't give me everything on a whim, someone who will keep me happy. Most of all, someone who won't leave me _alone_. Someone who can replace the holes in my heart… from Aoyama-kun and my parents." I shook my head sadly. Nobody would ever like me anyway! I mean… Aoyama was my `boyfriend`, but he never complimented me. He never asked what was wrong, or what I was thinking. He never even said `Happy Birthday!` when I told him it was my birthday. Is that how all men are?? I wouldn't know from my dad; he was never even home! He and my mother never even talked all that much…. Come to think of it, weren't they forced into marriage? Dang it I have such a messed up situation here…. And then throwing all that pink into the mix really doesn't help now does it?

By now, my eyes weren't scratchy any longer and I didn't feel like someone stuffed cotton in my brain, so I felt much better. I stretched and stood up to walk around the little park for a few minutes before I went home, when I heard it.

That sound. It tore my heart in two, hearing the misery and betrayal. Crying, just as I had done not long ago.

My eyebrows knitted together I concentration…. Why was there someone else here? No one ever came to this park besides me! Hmmmm….

Being the nosy person I was, I went to find the source of crying. From the deep sounds, I think it was a guy. Wait… a GUY?! Sobbing in a PARK?! That's something you don't hear about everyday.

I figured that whoever was crying would be right around this tree…. I crept silently, taking great care not to make my presence known. And I saw him.

This obviously wasn't a girl, but to tell the truth, he didn't look much like a guy either. In fact, he wasn't even_ human_.

I couldn't see his face: he had his knees on the ground and his arms crossed on the bench with his head laid on top of them. His shoulders were shaking, and the wood on the bench around him was soggy with tears.

His hair was a jade green, so soft looking I had to restrain my hand from stroking it. He had really funny-looking ears, they were pointy and like a foot long! I wanted to touch them, just to see if they were real. He had a peculiar outfit; it was baggy pants and a shirt that had his midriff showing. I stepped a little closer, and accidentally stepped on a random twig that just happened to appear from nowhere to speed up the meeting process.

His head snapped up, and his eyes were so big and beautiful… a deep gold color. How long we just stared at each other, we didn't know.

"Umm… Why were you crying?" I offered to break the heavy silence. He seemed startled.

"I…. I… Why should I tell you? Who are you anyways?! Why are you here? And…what do you care?" He ended on a sad note at the last part.

I was a bit taken aback. How rude!

"Well Mr. Big-ears, I am Momomiya Ichigo, blood type 0, gemini. I hate guys who don't give a care for anything, and I get really pissed if you mess with me, so don't get on my nerves. Another thing! This is MY park, so don't just come in here any old time, acting like you own the place, because you don't!!" I turned on my heel and put my nose in the air facing away from him.

He looked at me for a moment, started grinning, and then he started chuckling, and then he busted into helpless laughter. I couldn't help it… I just had to join him. It felt so good and filling to be able to laugh like this.

"Well, that's one tough attitude there, kitten!" He finally was able to choke out, but it made me stop abruptly.

"What did you call me?" I asked sharply. Did he really know…?

"Kitten! You just remind me of a kitten... a kitten who thinks she's a tiger. (AU: Midnight Sun!!) You act big and tough, but you really look soft; like someone who needs others to take care of her." He widened his eyes and flinched, just like he was expecting me to hit him, but I stood there and looked at him incredulously. He just saw right through me! At least he didn't know my secret… he might think I am a freak… wait… HE is a freak! Look at those ears!

Instead of killing him, like I probably would anyone else who said something like that, I smiled at him.

"What's your name? Or would you prefer me calling you Big-ears??" He indecisively stared at the ground, no knowing if this was some trick for me to be able to hit him harder, no doubt.

"Well? I WILL call you Big-ears if you like that name, though I think its kinda stupid." I snapped, getting him to grin again. Oh my gosh, it made my heart beat faster. He was so cute when he grinned, even if it was in a mocking way.

"I'm Kisshu… and CRUD I gotta GO!!" I looked at him funny.

"There's bathrooms…"

"No, I mean I have to leave." He corrected, chuckling.

"Ah. Well… will you come back sometime…. Kish?" He grinned lopsidedly.

"My kitten already missing me?" I punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"don't even!" We both laughed, but then he turned.

"Bye. I will be here sometime later. Look for me! I'll be back." Said he, imitating the Terminator. I laughed so hard, I barely had time to say "bye! See you again soon!" before he vanished into `rippling?` air.

Wait… WHAT?!?

I decided not to dwell on it too much. He was just… not human. Ok.

I turned and made my way to the entrance to the park- where the bench I had sat on to cry earlier was. As I was about to leave, something caught my eye. Red. On the bench.

I went over to it curiously, and then I knew what it was. My hand flew to my mouth. C.R.A.P.

I ran home, keeping my backside covered, in case anyone noticed.

When I finally got there, I raced to the calendar, and sure enough, it was THAT time!

I ran to the bathroom embarrassed.

Fate was so cruel!

**Flame: AHAHHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!**

**Ichigo: SHUT UP! Do you think Kish noticed??**

**Flame: Considering there was a stain on your backside…**

**Ichigo: Fate isn't cruel YOU are!!**

**Flame: WELL then! Oh yeah, say Hi Shiro, Emmy!**

**Ember: IM NOT EMMY! Hi.**

**Toshiro: Hi…**

**Flame: WHO ARE YOU?! I didn't invite you!**

**Emmy: He came with me…**

**Shiro: Hi there! I brought Kenshin and Inuyasha!!**

**Flame: AH! OUT OUT OUT!! MY AU!!**

**Shiro: How Rude!**

**Emmy: YEAH!!**

**Flame: Deal with it! Now take your boyfriends to another AU!! OUT!**

**Shiro/Emmy: FINE.**

**Ichigo: Please Review!!**

**Kish: Yeah! And I DID see it…**

**Ichigo: MY LIFE IS OVER!**


	4. What is Happening!

**Chapter 4- What is happening?**

Days passed, then weeks, then months, but Ichigo enjoyed every moment of it; for the first time after Aoyama left her. Every week day she would go to school, go to work, then go to the park where she met with Kisshu. On the weekends, she would spend all day him- It was a nice change to sitting home alone.

The mews also noticed a drastic change in the neko-girl's attitude. She was less alert, and slower to use her sharp tongue. They were all mystified, though Lettuce had a sneaking suspicion the answer to her transformation didn't lie in Café Mew Mew. They had no idea that her peaceful look was going to change very soon; and that they themselves would be the cause of it.

_Ichigo P.O.V._

_I'm SO glad I don't have work on Thursday!_ I thought as I walked leisurely towards the park. _I get to see Kisshu-kun rather than sweep and get ordered around._

"Kisshu-kun!" I called lightly, leaping to the spot in the park where we always met- the bench we first laid eyes on the other. I skidded to a halt, realizing he wasn't there. _That's funny, _I thought, _He is always here before me._ I peered around suspiciously, and then jumped as he burst out from behind me grinning like a mad… whatever he was.

"ICHIGO-SAN!!!!" I laughed along with him as he landed on top of me and we both toppled to the ground. Every day I kept letting a little more of my guard down; and I noticed. But I didn't care. Before Kish , I never would have laughed. I would have punched, elbowed, pepper-sprayed, then broke his nose, in that order. Lets say he has an influence on me.

"I missed you!" He grinned like a Cheshire cat, and I smirked but then burst out laughing again.

"I just saw you yesterday!" I made no attempt to get up, considering I was still laughing so hard.

"I know… but that was yesterday! A whole day ago! I was bored!" he pouted, and put his hands to either side of my head, to prevent from crushing me. "How was your day, Ichigo-san?" I rolled my eyes.

"How many times must I tell you, its ICHIGO! Not Ichigo-san, not Ichigo-kun, Ichigo!" I stopped laughing enough to pretend glare up at him, and he erupted in laughs again.

"How about… Ichgio-hime?" He sat beside me and tapped me gently on my nose with his index finger and I almost blushed.

"Strawberry princess?" I pretended to think about it seriously, then I stood up and looked down at him regally. I dramatically thrust my fist to him and said in a mock-regal voice, "You! Subject! You shall call me that and nothing else!" That was it- we erupted again

He wiped tears from his cheeks as he sputtered between laughs, "Yes you're Highness!"

It took at least a minute before we finally stopped laughing long enough to breath, and once we did I stood up.

"What do you want to do today, Kisshu-kun?" He grimaced.

"If I can't call you Ichigo-san, you aren't allowed to call me Kisshu-kun. How about Kish?" He raised his eyebrow in a comical expression and it took everything I had not to laugh again.

"Fine, fine," I waved my hand. "But really, you wanna do something? I have homework today. Screw my math teacher."

He chuckled but then looked at me sadly.

"Sorry, Ichigo-hime, I can't hang out today." I gave a start. Sense when was he busy?

"What are you doing?" I asked tentatively, and he hesitated, but then shook his head and his familiar grin returned.

"Nothing important, but I got a job that you can't help me with. I'm sorry. I'm going to have to work every Friday, so I won't be coming then. I came today to tell you I finally got a job!"

I probably should have been offended, I mean, I can't help?! But… this is my Kish, and I know he really is sorry. I would've punched anyone else.

"Ok! Well, I- WAIT. Friday?"

"Yes… that would be today… Don't you have work today?" My eyes snapped wide open.

"Yes… BYE!" I see his amused expression as I hop backwards, then I mentally kick myself as I run to the Café, already knowing what Ryou will say. Screw that stupid blonde.

"You're late." Ryou stood with his arms crossed, standing in the entrance to the kitchen.

"I knooooowww but I forgot it was Friday, ok?" I try to push past him, but he steps into my path again and bends down to look me in the eye, scrutinizing me.

"Whats with you? You seem almost… NICE. This concerns me. Have you been running a temperature lately?" He actually has the nerves to put his hand on my forehead! I can feel my temper flare.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I slap his hand away and run into the kitchen to get the tray of cake Lettuce asked me to get. As I pass him again, I see a look of relief play on his features. Seriously, I'm not acting THAT nice! …Right?

~End of the Café's work hours~

I yawn as I finish cleaning the last table, drowsy from a long, busy work day, and wanting nothing more than my bed. I see Lettuce gesturing for me to follow everyone into the basement, and I comply, putting the dishrag where its going to get washed tomorrow.

"It appears there is a Chimera Animal!" Ryou swivels from facing his computer to look at us. "What are you waiting for?! GO!"

We are all faintly surprised- there has not been a chimera animal to fight for a few months now and we are out of practice. We soon get the feel of our silky clothes and animal genes, though, as we run- and fly- to the designated location. Turns out chinchillas aren't cute and fluffy after all.

"Ribbon Minto ECHO!!" Mint shoots her arrow at the poor mutant chinchilla, and Masha retrieves the jellyfish thing that caused the whole ordeal. This has to be the fastest time we ever defeated a Chimera, and I'm glad because I'm ready to go home and fall from exhaustion. Maybe I should have had a late back at the café. We are about to transform back into our regular selves when I hear an achingly familiar voice.

"What have you Mews done to my precious chimera?" It purrs, and I stiffin, turning around to see the Mews- my teammates- glaring at none other than Kisshu, who is holding the chinchilla by the neck.

**AN- I KNOW I KNOW! I haven't been on FF in AGES! but yes, I am continuing this story 8D OMG CLIFFHANGER! DONT KILL ME! *hides in a corner***


	5. Chapter 5 Absolutely NOT!

_So far..._

_Days passed, then weeks, then months, but Ichigo enjoyed every moment of it; for the first time after Aoyama left her._

_"How about… Ichgio-hime?" He sat beside me and tapped me gently on my nose with his index finger and I almost blushed._

_They had no idea that her peaceful look was going to change very soon; and that they themselves would be the cause of it._

_"What have you Mews done to my precious chimera?" It purrs, and I stiffin, turning around to see the Mews- my teammates- glaring at none other than Kisshu, who is holding the chinchilla by the neck._

**Chapter 5- Absolutely NOT!**

My mind- no my BODY froze. I couldn't take my eyes away from the boy who held the chinchilla by the neck. From the boy who called my 'Strawberry-princess'. From the boy who was threatening me and my teammates.

"so YOU'RE the cause of the chimera animals!" Mint said offhandedly, not even the slightest bit ruffled by him.

"Took you long enough to figure that one out _princess_." He grinned mockingly, and I almost threw up.

"how _dare_ you turn our innocent little creatures into monsters!" Lettuce cried, and to her credit, looked him straight in the eye.

"_How dare you turn our innocent little creatures, neh neh neh!_" Kish mocked, obviously enjoying Lettuce's appalled expression. "For your information, green one, I couldn't care less about your stupid little Earth animals."

"Ribbooooooooooon Zakuro-" Zakuro jumped over Kish and was about to hit him totally off guard when I decided to do something totally stupid.

"Ribbon Strawberry CHECK!" I purposely hit her weapon out of her hand with enough force to send her flying, but I didn't directly hit her. Zakuro sat up and looked at me with shock.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FO-" she jumped back to us as Kish attempted to attack her, just barely missing. I could hear all four of the mews and Ryou talking to me, yelling at me, questioning me, but it was all a low buzz that I couldn't discern. I had eyes for only the green-haired alien that was squinting at me, trying to figure out why I had done what I did. And that was the last thing I saw for some time.

~Kish P.O.V.~

"ribbon Straberry CHECK!" The purple mew's cross went flying out of her hand as she herself flew and hit a wall. Everyone looked at the pink mew in shock.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" I looked at the pink mew strangely. She looked so familiar... I could hear all the other mews and the blonde one blabbering, but I just stared probingly into her eyes. Who was this girl? Why did she protect me? And... why did she look sick? Just as I was about to make the connection- her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she fell into a small heap of pink silk and black fur. All the other mews and the blonde one ran to her side, shaking her, and wailing. I wanted to run to her- to cradle her- to wake her and ask if she was ok... but WHY? I don't even know her! And yet...

In my stupor, I let go of the soft Earth animal, and it scurried to the green mew, who was crowding along with all the others around the pink one.

"Oh!" She picked it up and it snuggled into her neck. Huh. Stupid, pathetic creature. It needed shelter from a human. "Mew Ichigo! Mew Ichigo!" The green mew went back to shaking the pink mew's shoulder, still holding gently to the chinchilla. My eyes opened wider.

"I-Ichigo?" no... no no no NO! No, there had to be some mistake. It's a total coincidence. Thats not my Ichigo-hime. No, not my sworn enemy. NO THIS WAS NOT SOME STUPID EARTH MOVIE! "That stupid mew mew is NO friend of mine, and I'll prove it! Dragon swords!" I snarled, as the deadly blades sprung into my hands, and I rushed towards the unprotected heap that was definantly NOT Ichigo Momoyia.


	6. Chapter 6 Sickness

Chapter 6- Sickness

"Dragon swords!" Kisshu snarled and advanced on the helpless bundle of pink and black that was the unconscious mew mew. The four other mews and Ryou stood as an impenetrable barrier, Ryou spreading his arms and the other mews preparing their weapons.

"RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!"

"RIBBON MINTO ECHO!"

"RIBBON ZAKURO SPEAR!"

"RIBBON PUDDING RING INFERNO!"

All four attacks rushed him at once, and he cursed his stupidity for charging straight at them. As he dodged the first and second, Zakuro's whip attached itself around his wrist, and he screamed in pain, dropping his left sword. With his right, he cut himself free and barely managed to dodge Purin's attack.

"You… I'll get you stupid mew mews! Tell that to the pink mew!" He teleported away, leaving a very confused group of teenage mutant girls.

~Ichigo's P.O.V.~

I blinked and sat up, and my hand went immediately to my head in pain. It throbbed with a dull ache, and a calm voice coaxed me to lie back down again.

"Ichigo… just take it calm…" Akaska-san's soothing voice reached my ears, and I gladly pulled the blanket around myself tighter, blinking dazedly until his image came into focus.

"Ho-" I broke into a fit of coughing; my voice had cracked, my throat was dry, and my eyes burned. "How long… have I been-" more coughing.

His eyes softened, and he helped me drink from a small glass of water. "Almost three days, Ichigo. You-"

My eyes opened wide and I sat up and lept out of bed, only to fall on the floor, coughing and doing all I could to keep from throwing up. "Three- Th… THREE DAYS?" I crawled shakily to the door. "Kisshu! I need to- I need…" everything swam before my eyes, and I just lay there, breathing in and out.

"Ichigo-san! You need medicine! And some food…" He helped me back to the bed, and I went limp under the covers.

"When can I get up?" I asked pitifully, wondering what Kish would say- then I remembered- KISSHU!

"I'm afraid it might a few days… You're sick. Do you mind telling me why you fainted?"

"I.. I don't know why." I bit my lip and looked away; he couldn't find out that I knew Kish! No one could! They'd all think I'd betray the- Wait… who would I be betraying? Kish or the mew mews? My jaw went slack as I reveled in this: I had to choose between my best friend and my teammates. I'll need some time to think this over… I dismissed Akaska-san and fell asleep crying.

~Kish P.O.V.~

"It's been four days…" I muttered under my breath, still having a crystal clear image of the unconscious catgirl lying behind four other mews and a blonde man.

My eyes wondered over the park and I felt a tugging in my gut. Where was Ichigo? I just checked her house, she wasn't there. No note, no notice…. Were was she? I bit m lip and with a sinking feeling went to the only place I hadn't checked: Café Mew Mew. I knew this was the 'secret base' of the Mew Mews (really, it's really obvious), but I hoped with all my heart she wouldn't be there.

I flew very slowly, but it still couldn't stop the inevitable of arriving. I was very cautious about searching, but I checked in every window through the main café without being spotted. Thankfully, not many people were paying much attention to more than their cake or conversation. I flew around to the back and just before I let myself feel relieved, I spotted a final window, overlooking a small garden. I flew slowly… slowly… so slowly… until I finally poked my head through it.

It was a small room with a plate of cold, uneaten food on a table by a few pills and a glass of water. There was a modest bookshelf, and a computer with a few CDs stacked beside it. There was also a small bed with untidy and ruffled bed sheets spilling over. However, I had paid no attention to this, only the crumpled heap of girl that was on the floor beside the bed.

The heap that was lying in a very uncomfortable position, with her mouth in a frozen position, gaping for air, and some of the bed sheets still tangled around her feet.

The heap that was still.

Too still.

Way too still.

Not breathing.

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Au- I'm being really mean to Ichigo, aren't I?**


	7. READ THIS YOU MUST

I have passed on this story to another gal who will hopefully continue it more faithfully then I have. I'm sorry, but I haven't had any time to continue this, as much as I really want too. Her username is SailorLuna101 on Deviantart. I have tried posting the link, but it doesn't work, unfortunately.

**There will be NO MORE CHAPTERS POSTED HERE**! My apologies for the inconvenience, and thank you for your time.


End file.
